Til the Dawn
by DireWolf88
Summary: It's the apocalypse. No time for Romance. Too bad no one told Daryl and Beth that. Facing old foes and new terrors, the unlikely pair will discover what it means not only to survive, but to live.
1. Chapter 1

Beth was tired.

Tired of running from bullies like the governor, tired of starving, tired of being afraid. Hell, she was tired of being tired. But despite some initial evidence to the contrary, she was a fighter. When the stark reality of this new world was forced upon her that fateful day at the barn, she had been, for lack of sufficient descriptives, overwhelmed. In this state, she had shown a terrible moment of weakness. She had made some half-ass attempt to "opt-out" as her extended family called it. In retrospect, she knew it for what it was- a desperate plea for someone to stop her. Stop her and explain what was needed now, explain what she meant to this changed world, inhabited by those like her mother and brother, who should have been at peace, but instead ambled along with bits of decomposing flesh steadily falling from their mobile corpses. Oh, and the real rub- these things wanted to EAT HER!

This fateful moment had been witnessed by everyone she cared about, both then and now, and they had swiftly- not judged- but categorized her for it. In their eyes, she was weak and to be protected.

A soft cry gently snapped her out of her reverie and Beth made her way over to Judith's makeshift crib in the corner of her cell, or room- depending on how you look at it. After a couple months of waking up to soothe and care for Judith each time the baby stirred in the night, Beth gave up trying to pretend she wasn't the baby's primary caregiver in deference to Rick's sensibilities and simply moved the baby in with her.

She picked Judith up and rocked her back and forth in her arms, cooing a gentle lullaby in the process. After a quick change and re-settling, the brown-eyed baby was soon sound asleep again and Beth, not for the first time, marveled at the wonderful irony of essentially being a teenage mom without the benefit of actually having had sex yet. Figures.

A throat clearing behind her had Beth spinning around startled, searching for its source. Daryl Dixon stood at the door to her and Judith's cell in all his rugged glory. It looked like he had just come back from first night watch. Nothing too eventful judging by the lack of walker gore on his clothes.

He interrupted her appraisal of him with a soft, "Ass-Kicker go down to sleep alright?"

She nodded turning around to look at Judith sleeping peacefully in her crib and responded, "Took a bit of persuading, but we managed okay." She added in a cooing voice tickling softly under the beautiful baby's chin. "Would've been easier if her favorite mighty milk hunter was here to say goodnight." She finished saying this and turned back in Daryl's direction offering him a lop-sided smile in apology for using him in silly baby chatter. But he just smiled serenely in return and strolled further into the cell, his body gently brushing Beth's on his way to the crib. This slight contact brought a chill to Beth's skin and she knew it wasn't from the brisk Georgia Autumn air. Anytime she was around Daryl now, she became slightly uncomfortable. Not in a bad way. It was like something inside of her, long dormant, was waking up. Her mother might've called it her "woman's intuition." Despite her father's strict, no-nonsense method of parenting, her mother had been an open and deeply loving soul. She had once told her that women had needs too and when it was the RIGHT man, she would feel her inner primate responding to his. After a furious blush, she and her mother had both burst into laughter, diffusing the discomfort and her mother had finished "the talk" by re-asserting to Beth the importance of listening to her own instinct. Beth knew that these past few weeks her "inner primate" was responding to everything about Daryl. From his taught muscles constantly on display due to his strange aversion to sleeves, to the way he cared for little Judith, she was constantly AWARE of him anytime he entered a room. As soon as she sensed him nearby, all of her focus would zero in on him. She tried to be subtle, but sometimes she just could not resist the need to touch him. To smell his distinct masculine scent, to…

"Well?"

She was once again ripped from her thoughts and she shook her head, trying to clear it of the fog that had temporarily clouded her mind with all things Daryl. She wasn't usually so off-guard. She'd need to be more careful in the future or he was going to think she was more daft and useless than he already did.

"I'm sorry. Did you ask me something?" she said quietly, in no mood to wake the teething baby.

He caught her quick glance at Judith and grabbed Beth by the upper arm leading her outside the cell and down the block a little ways so they could talk without the risk of waking Judith.

"I said: Are you okay?"

Beth crinkled her brow slightly in surprise. He had never questioned her concerning her own welfare before. In fact, he only ever spoke to her in regards to Judith, or daily chores.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"I just noticed you seem a bit distracted is all. I know this shit with the Governor is messed up as hell, but you can't let it get to ya. Ya got responsibilities now, Princess. Can't afford to have lil' ass-kicker in the hands of someone too scared to defend her."

During this little speech, Daryl's arm never left her bicep. In fact, his thumb had started rubbing soothing circles into her soft if slightly dirty skin. And despite his gentle tone, the words behind it caused Beth to gape at him in surprise, quickly boiling into anger. How dare he?! And that's exactly what she told him.

"How dare you! You think I don't understand MY responsibilities? I love Judith like she was my own. I keep her clothed, fed, and clean. Make sure everything she needs is fully stocked. Woke up with her every 2 hours when she was first born and nurse her to health when she isn't well." She continued enunciating each sentence with a jab of her forefinger into his muscular chest reveling in the look of surprise on his face. "Who do you think goes to protect her when something happens like walker hordes or douches like the governor? It's not Rick or Carl; they're too busy protecting EVERYONE. It sure as hell isn't YOU. And I respect that, because you are doing your part to keep us safe. It's me. And it is a responsibility and a privilege to protect that little one. So back the fuck off Daryl Dixon. I'm tired and in no mood to deal with whatever that bullshit you just spouted off was." She ended with an angry huff, crossing her arms over her chest in a defensive gesture.

He stared at her for a few moments, his mouth opening and closing as if he was searching for an appropriate response. Finally, he just dropped his warm-callused hand from her arm and Beth missed it desperately for a moment before she remembered how much of a tool he had been to her just a few minutes earlier. He stood staring at her with the ever-present crossbow still slung over his shoulder. After waiting, for what seemed like forever, for an apology that was apparently never to come, she let out a disapproving grunt and brushed past him back toward her cell. (So maybe she did put more of her body in contact with his than necessary, but… no one was here to judge her). Several minutes later, she was tucking herself into bed when she heard him walk past her cell on the way to his perch.

He paused briefly at her door and whispered a soft husky "Goodnight princess." She didn't know if he was talking to her or Judith, but despite still being upset with him, she REALLY wished she was the Princess he was referring to. Fat chance.


	2. Chapter 2

Breakfast the next morning was a surprisingly pleasant affair. Everyone (aside from Michonne and Carl who were currently on guard duty) was seated around the large table situated in the prison dining hall eating and chatting easily. Even Rick sat more at ease and seemed less shadowed than he had for as long as Daryl had known him. No major disaster had occurred in some time. It has been three months since the governor tucked tail and ran with his two lieutenants. The prison had not been breached by Walkers since that time either. Small stalks were visible out in the east yard. Hershel claimed that it should be a solid harvest soon. Replenishable food: a true blessing. Most of the Woodbury citizens had gathered some basic supplies and left amicably a week after arriving at the prison, choosing not to settle there and deciding to try their luck elsewhere. The three remaining Woodbury citizens seemed to be trying to prove their worth to the group in different ways. Sasha was a solid fighter- always a useful resource in times like this. Tyrese was a good strong man who helped wherever he was needed and had become a sort of advisor to Rick. If Daryl was Rick's right hand enforcer, Tyrese was the world wise conscience perched upon his left shoulder. Daryl recognized this for the positive that it was no hard feelings. Rick still came to him first on most issues and NEVER left him out of a decision. Clara was a nice spunky lady in her late fifties who might have been classified as a hippie in the previous world. She was always willing to lend an ear or a hug to cry in or in Daryl's case: a cup of coffee he desperately needed even when he didn't ask for it. It made her one hell of a morale officer- a term Merle had bestowed upon her after experiencing her kindness himself daily despite his best attempts to thwart her.

At first, Daryl was suspicious and un-trusting of all of them, but after three months of living in close quarters with them, they had become as much a part of this family as Carl or Glenn. At the sound of his name, Daryl glanced up at his brother over the bowl of oatmeal he had been digging into.

"D'ya say somethin'?"

Merle merrily scoffed and replied, "Hell yeah I did. I asked if ya had somewhere special ya needed to be. Judging by the speed you been shoveling that grub ya got some broad waiting for a post-breakfast tune up from ya." His crassness no longer surprised anyone. In fact, if there was ever a day when Merle didn't make a rude or suggestive comment, people began to worry.

"Just hungry is all. Got fence duty today. Wanted to get an early start. You comin' with?" Truth was Daryl had spent all morning FORCING himself to ignore Beth and he was fed up with it. He didn't want to ignore her. He wanted to talk to her, apologize for the previous night. He wanted to study every plane and proportion of her face, touch her seemingly flawless skin…; he wanted a great many things he could not have. So he figured the best plan of action would be to avoid Beth. At least until this silly fantasy of his faded away. Problem was: he had been having these inclinations for some time now and instead of diminishing his draw to her had only strengthened. Every time he saw her smile or perform another thankless task without protest or comment, his respect for her grew. And every time she bent over to pick up trash or he observed the sweet little pout she carried whenever she was particularly perturbed, it made other aspects of Daryl grow. Parts that had no business responding to a woman like her. Someone way out of his league. Someone who needed a good man. A woman who deserved the world, as shitty as it may currently be.

"Nah. I got other plans." Merle spoke this in what Daryl thought to be a slightly evasive manner. He saw him cast a quick glance in Carol's direction. Daryl had suspected that something might be going on between the two of them for some time but continuously disregarded this theory thinking Carol would never go for a guy like his brother. It appeared he was wrong though. She returned Merle's questioning eyes with a subtle nod and an almost imperceptible impish grin. Well hot damn. His brother had managed to snag a classy lady like Carol. Maybe there was hope for bastards like him. He snorted in self-derision at this thought. Merle assumed it was directed at him and simply snarled in response before picking up his plate and storming off.

Rick spoke up then from the head of the table and his words floored Daryl so much he was just barely able to contain his surprise and chagrin. "I asked Beth if she would help with fence duty today, Daryl. I want her to have more hands on experience out in the field and I figure this can be a small step toward that, especially with you there to guide her."

"But Rick," Daryl began.

Before he could even finish his protest, Beth beat him to it, posing her speech to Rick and completely ignoring Daryl. He supposed turnaround was fair play. "I don't want to be a bother. S'not dangerous. It's just luring and stabbing Walkers through the fence. I'll take one half and Dixon can take the other. Wouldn't want to inconvenience him." She managed to say all of this without any inflection. But he could read her. He saw the corner of her full lower lip twitch into a slight grimace of agitation. For half a second he had the most insane urge to walk right up to her and kiss her so fiercely that that damn frown would never blemish her face again. He quickly purged that urge, taking a long swig of Clara's coffee to clear his mind. A round of buckshot in the face from Hershel's shotgun was not something he was in the mood for today. He had to admit though- he was pretty impressed with her self-control. Then he realized she had referred to him as Dixon. So he and the princess were on a last name basis now, huh?

His mouth was talking before his brain could process what he was saying. "Absolutely not. The fact that you think this job holds no danger shows how truly naïve you are. Ya ain't going alone."

"So we are in agreement. Beth, you will go with Daryl to patrol and clear the entire fence line. And don't just parrot. Pay attention. Study his methods and movements. The whole point of this exercise is to prepare you for whatever may need to get done in the future."

Beth nodded in acquiescence and Daryl shrugged in an almost defeated manner even though it was his insistence that she not go alone.

Despite the grim overtones of Rick's orders, Beth couldn't help a small surge of pleasure. She wanted to prove that she was capable. She was sick of being treated like a doll to be coddled. She loved Judith to pieces but she didn't want her only role in the group to be that of baby-wrangler. Plus, several hours of "studying the movements" of a particular muscle hardened, zombie-slaying badass hunter, who gave her all the right kind of chills despite his lack of manners or grace: Not a bad way to spend her day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Walking Dead is not mine.**

The sun was out but thunder could be heard rumbling in the distance. Her father was excited about the prospect of rain. Tyrese had helped him set up an irrigation system that would use the rain to its greatest advantage for the crops. Beth was making her way through the yard to the outer fence, a few minutes before she was supposed to meet Daryl and begin clearing duty, contemplating the burning looks he had been giving her all morning at breakfast. He thought he was so slick and had gone unnoticed. Despite his best efforts, she saw him. In fact, she encouraged him. Bending over more times than necessary and lifting her shirt to wipe her brow exposing her taut stomach. She had observed every twitch and sharp intake of breath from him in response. She smiled briefly at this memory and steeled herself for the probable fight to come with the stubborn man. She was tired of letting life slip by her. As dark and twisted as this world was, she knew happiness could be found. All one had to do was see Maggie and Glen together or hold Judith in their arms to know that happiness was out there. Would any kind of relationship between her and Daryl be conventional? Hell no. But who had time for such nonsense as that in a time like this? Any day could be your last. That was no longer just a silly expression used in motivational books and speeches. It was real and true and a mantra she had chosen for herself. She wanted him. And despite his attempts at concealment, she knew he wanted her to. Granted, her inexperience in this particular field might be a set back to her plans. She and Jimmy had only been on a few dates before the world ended and had become more like siblings during his too brief life on the farm.

She was at the fence now and deep in thought, planning her first step. Next thing she knew the prison alarm was sounded and Rick was running out of the main commissary toward her and Daryl was hot on his heels. They were both signaling for her to run. She spun around and immediately saw the reason for their panic. Just to her left was a small herd of about 10 or 11 walkers moving rather quickly in her direction. She turned to run toward the sheriff and the hunter and encountered a horrifying sight. Walkers. Everywhere. Blocking her escape to the men and relative safety. They were scattered throughout the yard in terrifying quantities. Even as she began to comprehend the severity of the situation, an ear-piercing scream tore her gaze to the front of the prison where Maggie and Glen were fighting what appeared to be a losing battle with walkers on every side. Some hundred yards away still, Rick and Daryl jolted to a halt and turned to see the same horror that Beth was witnessing. After a brief pause and a look that flashed regret and a pained apology to Beth, Rick had changed course to assist them. Beth understood. Maggie and Glenn were guarding the prison- protecting all of the loved ones inside. Rick had no choice really. Maggie was obviously tiring and Glenn was swiftly becoming overwhelmed by sheer numbers. They were the priority.

Time seemed to slow for a moment. She saw Daryl yelling something at her, still attempting to fight his way through to her, fending off the Walkers with the myriad of weapons he constantly had at his disposal. His normal wall of cool aloofness had shattered. He seemed desperate to get to her, but it was no use. He kept getting pushed back toward the prison. The small group that had broken off to come after her was getting closer and she was running out of time. If Daryl kept trying to break through the huge herd to come after her he could be hurt or killed or worse, turned. Beth knew her self worth and did NOT want to die. Especially not after coming to grips with what it was she wanted and finally feeling the courage to go after it. She was so close. But, this group _needed_ him. He was their rock, their protection. She hesitated briefly, unshed tears shimmering in her eyes. Then she heard it. The shrill cry of a baby. Her baby. Judith was in there, and she was scared. Her baby needed protection and Daryl was her best hope. She could tell by his face that he heard it too. The walkers were so close now the nauseating smell of decomposing flesh was burning her nostrils and the back of her throat. He was still moving in Beth's direction and that just wouldn't do. So she made the ultimate decision that any decent mother would make. She drew her knife, said a silent prayer, surprised at herself since she had begun to believe that all faith ad been driven from her, and made sure Daryl would turn to the prison and Judith.

Daryl watched a calm serenity overtake her. Despite all of the mayhem and chaos surrounding them and the horde of flesh-eating monsters almost upon her, she looked almost calm. She sent him a gentle smile full of all the unspoken things between them that would never be and unsheathed the knife at her belt bringing it to her own throat. Daryl froze and for a moment, he hoped this was all a nightmare. Some kind of sick manifestation of his guilt for having downright dirty thoughts about the farmer's daughter, or even worse- silly dreams of a future with her. But then he saw her move the knife across her neck and collapse out of sight beneath the walkers trampling her underfoot. Fuck. No. His heart-wrenching scream was caught in his throat with a gurgle by the force of his brother's arms circling his waist from behind and dragging him fighting back into the prison. In a daze, Daryl observed his family slamming the inner and outer doors and securing them with every available piece of loose furniture. Rick was giving orders. Telling everyone to arm themselves and stay vigilant. No one was leaving Cellblock C until a plan could be made and answers could be provided as to what the hell had happened. They had enough supplies to barricade indoors for a few weeks if that is what they needed to do. Daryl didn't care about any of this. He could barely hold himself up. In the back of his mind, somewhere the thought registered that Merle could probably sense that he was the only thing holding Daryl up and that was the reason he had yet to let him go.

Suddenly, it was very quiet. Daryl looked up from the spot of blood on his vest that he had used as a point of concentration to see Hershel glancing around the room frantically. Maggie's shoulders were shaking in hushed yet violent sobs.

"Where is she? Where is Beth?"

Daryl did a quick head count and saw that she was the only one not present. Everyone else was either already inside when the herd arrived or had made it to safety in time. But not Beth. God, not Beth.

Clara was trying to place her hand on Hershel's shoulder but he shrugged it off and cast a wild questioning glare at Rick. Rick had his hands on his hips and his head cast down in a dejected manner shaking it back and forth, his expression grave. Hershel understood his meaning but still he persisted.

"Tell me!" he demanded with a gut-wrenching sob.

It was Daryl who spoke. "She's dead. Distracted the herd so that Rick, Maggie, Glenn, and…me could get back inside and secure the door. She's gone." Eloquence was never a gift of his and he wasn't ashamed of it. But these were the hardest words he'd ever had to speak in his life. His voice caught on the last word. The finality and pain of the word almost driving him to his knees. Merle was there though, mumbling quiet ramblings of comfort to him and continuing to hold him up despite his handicap and older age.

It did crumble Hershel though. Hearing confirmation of his youngest daughter's demise sent him to the concrete floor of the prison in a heap of misery. Tyrese was by his side along with Clara. Maggie stumbled her way onto her father's lap with Glenn standing nearby looking as lost and broken as everyone else.

As Hershel and his daughter wept unashamedly, Daryl loosened himself from his brother's grip and went to Carl trying to regain his famous composure with every step. He scooped Judith from Carl's trembling arms and cuddled her close to his chest. He gazed into her now calm face and frowned in rage at the extreme injustice of this baby now having lost TWO mothers. His rage turned to sadness as he finally admitted at least to himself that he had lost something too. Something he never even had a chance to find in the first place.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Walking Dead is not mine.**

Bowie knife through the occipital. Yank knife out. One.

Proceed to next place of cover. Ram knife through temple. Knife stuck to the hilt. Abandon knife. Two.

Draw machete from belt. Cleave brain in two. Put foot to chest and force machete out of skull. Blood and body matter splatters back onto clothes. Three.

Beth fought through the crowd of attacking dead-ish creatures in an almost surreal state of mind. She was focused- just like he had always taught them to be. But it was like she was controlling things from the outside. Like it was one of those graphic first person video games she had watched Jimmy and her brother play. She continued to count off the kills in her head. Soon though it wasn't enough to distract her from the panic rising up. Where was everybody else? Were they Ok? Oh God, who had they lost this time. Please no one. Hadn't they suffered enough? How had things gotten out of control so quickly? Had her sacrifice been enough?

After her little performance, she had crawled out of sight to the hole in the fence made by the group upon first arriving at the prison. She had seen it before faking a slice at her throat and had formulated her stupid plan to crawl at super speed away from the encroaching walkers and escape through the fence. What the fuck had she been thinking?! She hacked at the zip ties in a harried attempt to open the gap. Finally, a resounding snap signaled her freedom and she slipped through, earning several cuts and scrapes in the process. They didn't even register. Adrenaline was pumping thick in her veins. She was out! The monsters were finding it difficult to coordinate and follow her through the slim gap in the fence. She backed away remaining wary of any walkers still possibly on the outside, but so far none had appeared. With her out of visual range and smelling distance, they eventually gave up and began dragging their feet around the prison yard looking for the next possible meal.

Twenty minutes later found her ducked down just within the tree line internally debating her next course of action. Someone had opened the gates. Right under their noses. Someone had deliberately tried to murder everyone she loved and cared about in this world. Unforgiveable. Her family was stuck in that prison. They believed her dead and, aside from Judith and maybe Clara, she was the most inexperienced fighter in the group. Ok- enough self pity, think Beth. What are my options? Try to circle around the prison, find a semi-cleared path, and sneak in. No. Too risky. Besides, then she would just be in the same stranded boat as the rest of her family.

She continued to discard bad idea after bad idea and eventually slumped back against a tree- exhausted, both physically and mentally. She took a moment and thought of Daryl: of his face when he had realized what she intended. He looked hurt, almost broken. And pissed. He did care. This thought lightened her somber mood and gave her a boost of previously depleted energy. More importantly: it gave her an idea. A memory surfaced in her mind of his brother telling the story of a botched attempt on the governor's life. Merle had barely made it back from that trip alive but he had managed to take out at least eight of Phillip's soldiers using what he called "a nifty little trick to control those undead sumabitches".

Beth grinned like a lunatic and began to formulate a plan. It would be dicey and depend on the quick wit and cooperation of her family from the inside, but if she kept calm and they responded quickly enough, it just might work. She hoped with every bit of her soul that Merle wasn't a total windbag who was completely full of shit.

Daryl, Tyrese, Rick, and Glenn were leaning over a table studying schematics of the prison trying to formulate a plan of escape when they heard it. The familiar rumble of a car engine followed by the unexpected sound of Journey's "Wheel in the Sky" blasting through the mid-morning air. All the inhabitants of the cellblock stopped what they were doing, frozen in shock. Daryl was just as confused. Frustrated too. What the fuck was goin' on now?

He followed Rick to one of the narrow windows and glanced out over his shoulder to see one of the strangest sights he'd ever had the pleasure to gaze upon. A beat up Nissan Infinity, one he recognized from being parked at a convenience store about a mile away for the past 5 months, was now parked in the middle of the prison yard blaring a fuckin' Journey song of all things and drawing every last walker in the yard to it with the noise. Everyone else inside, even Hershel, was now perched at the windows watching this ridiculous event unfold. He was distracted by a raucous guffaw from Merle who slapped his hand against his knee and exclaimed, "Holy shit! Some other brilliant fucker had the same bright idea as me." He dragged Carol to his side in a one-armed hug and kissed her soundly on the lips before continuing, "don't you worry sweet cheeks, this idiot just might have enough balls to save our sorry skins."

The mention of the driver gave Daryl pause and he voiced his concerns to the rest of the group. "Yeah, but who the hell would do this? We ain't got nobody else on the outside. At least nobody that don't wanna kill us."

Rick shook his head in denial. "Morgan. Morgan is out there. Presumably in the area still. He probably saw what went down and is trying to help." Daryl highly doubted it. From what he had heard of Rick's old friend, he wasn't the type to be strolling around the area looking to rescue distant acquaintances at the risk of his own life. Nah, something else was goin' on here. He seemed to be alone in his negativity though. Almost everyone else was so desperate for a solution, that they were all nodding their heads vigorously in agreement with Rick. Well, fuck. At least Michonne seemed to be on his side, meeting his eyes with a look of apprehension on her face. They had a quick silent conversation. _This could be the Governor: I know, but it's our only hope: We must be on guard and prepared: We will be._

"Whoever this bastard is he's moving now and the dumb fucks are following him. We need to get ready to close the gates behind 'em. Cant waste no time pussy-footin' around." Merle spoke up again. He was already shouldering his weapon and preparing to go outside. Daryl, Rick and, Michonne did the same.

"Tyrese, stay here and watch the others. If anything goes wrong, take everyone out the side while the walkers are distracted with us out front. Don't come back for us. Keep them safe." As he said this, Rick speared Tyrese with a look so full of emotion it could have made a lesser man panic. But Tyrese just nodded at him and picked up his own weapon prepared to follow Rick's orders to the last word.

The three men and one woman crept outside and trailed the herd staying a distance of about thirty feet behind. The Nissan continued to move forward and the herd followed. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the car was through the outer gate. A few minutes later, the majority of the herd was also on the other side. The men charged the gate, easily taking out a few of the slower stragglers and Michonne slammed the gate into place and chained it with the shiny new padlock supplied to her by Glenn before coming outside. A collective sigh went out from them and they could hear cheering up at the prison where people were starting to gather outside. Rick sent them a wave to let them know the danger had passed while Daryl and Michonne studied the area carefully to be SURE that the danger had indeed passed.

A screech of tires had them all pivoting to watch the Infinity make a sharp U-turn and move like a bat out of hell back toward them leaving the undead army far behind in its wake. It came to a stop just in front of the little gap about twenty feet to the left of the main gate. Daryl glanced at it in surprise realizing for the first time that it was currently open. He and the others sprinted toward it and waited for the driver to emerge. Michonne raised her katana and Daryl loaded an arrow into his crossbow preparing for enemy action. Rick and Merle just waited, holding their breaths. What did emerge from that car was something nobody expected.

The engine cut off and the music died with it. The car door slammed open and out stumbled…Beth. Beaten and bruised…but alive. She caught his eye and he heard her whisper his name in relief before she charged the gate and slipped through- right into his waiting arms. He held her in a bone-crushing hug, refusing to relinquish her to anyone else. He distantly recognized his brother and Michonne tying the fence back together. He pushed her away from him and began to run his hands along her arms and down the sides of her torso, turning her around and performing the same rough ministration on her back, handling her almost harshly in fear, searching for bites or scratches.

She didn't mind though. She was just too relieved at her safety and slightly turned on by his hands to be mad at him. Soon though, her exhaustion took over. She was done. Couldn't hold herself up anymore. The mile long trek and battle to the gas station through walker territory was brutal and a serious physical exertion. Her knees gave out beneath her and she would have collapsed to the ground if not for the steely arms wrapped around her.

"S'okay Princess, I got ya. Yer safe." His voice was weak from relief.

"You mean Warrior Princess right?" She whispered with a smile her vision beginning to fill with tiny black dots.

His lip twitched up in the corners in what a very observant person might call a smile. "Yeah. _Warrior_ princess." He gave a small roll of his eyes and brushed his hand over her forehead and through her matted and tangled blonde curls.

"19." She said it so quietly he almost missed it.

"19 what Princess?"

"19 walkers. I killed 19 walkers today. Pretty _responsible_, huh?"

For a brief moment, he was confused. Then it hit him. She was reprimanding him for his little speech to her yesterday. Holy fuck, had that only been a day ago?

"Fuck no. It was an absolutely fuckin' stupid thing to do, risking your life like that, and your daddy should take you over his knee and spank you for it."

She let out what sounded almost like a giggle and responded, "Whatever you say, but one little correction to that plan." He could tell she was losing the battle with consciousness and Daryl could sense that Rick and the others were anxious to return to the prison and tell Hershel and Maggie and everyone else the good news. But Daryl indulged her anyway.

And then she said something that absolutely floored him. In front of Rick, Merle, Michonne, and God himself she reached up to stroke his bottom lip and said in a breathy voice "I'll gladly take my punishment if _you're_ the one who gets to do the spanking." She had enough energy to smile at his wide-eyed expression and grace him with a weak wink before she went limp in his arms and let the blackness claim her. He easily picked her up (he was going to be personally in charge of making sure she ate more damnit) and carried her to the prison, Merle and Rick following behind him with shit-eating grins on their faces and Michonne sporting a rare smile at his expense.

Fuck it. He didn't care. They still had to figure out how this had happened and find a way to make sure it never happened again. But for now, all was right with the world. His woman was safe and in his arms. He'd contemplate the significance of thinking of her as _his _woman later. Right now, he was just too fuckin' relieved to give it a second thought.


End file.
